D-Generation XX
About D-Generation XX D-Generation XX(also known as DXX) was established in August 2006, administrated by Mr. McMahon. It is (at time of writing) home to 177 members, although around 1,500 have been a part of the site since its inception. The most well-known is a member called Assassin. There are 2 different brands - Monday Night Massacre and Friday Night Mayhem. Both shows have 4 titles. There is also an ever growing Graphics section, where all the great GFX makers from all around the world post and review each other graphics. Friday Night Mayhem Friday Night Mayhem was started for much the same reasons as Monday Night Massacre. A new look e-fed meant new look shows and this meant the birth of the new show show on DXX. Friday Night Mayhem's general manager is Carari Grey and she runs things like clockwork. She had invented matches like the Security Prison match which occured at Dead On Arrival between Randy Orton and DJ Hipp. Roster Many superstars contribute and hone their skills on the first of the two shows, Mayhem: General Manager: Carari Grey Age of the Fall | Atomic | Chad Jennings | Chris Jericho | Chris O'Leary | Christian Alexander | CM Punk | DJ Hipp | Doctor Cube | Eddie Guerrero | Edge | Floyd Mayweather Jr. | Goldberg | John Morrison | Josh Impact | JTG | Kenny Dykstra | Khwame | M. Vengeance | MVP | Nabeel Nawaz | Raven | Saif Ali Khan | Scottie | Shad Gaspard | Slain | Stone Cold Steve Austin | The Rock | Tylar Marshall | Tyson Tomko | Violent J | Vyper | Zachory Jones Championships Monday Night Massacre Monday Night Massacre was born on December 3, 2007, after DXX RAW was scrapped because DXX members voted on a new look e-fed. Monday Night Massacre has brought some of the most nail-biting action that DXX has ever seen including an Elimination Chamber match and an innovative Luchas de Apuestas match. Monday Night Massacre has one of the most open rosters in the E-Fed industry, and it is home also home to DXX's X-Division. Monday Night Massacre is now run under the powers of former multi time World Champion Rocco Ross who unfortunately is now disabled and has had his career ended due to competing in the Elimination Chamber Match, recently Rocco has under gone what looks to be a mini feud with Mayhem's Mr. McMahon who was reveled to be his stalker. Roster Massacre is home to great superstars and great talent, including the following: General Manager: Rocco Ross Angel Of Death | Angel Dust | Alex Shelley | Brett Unknown | Cody Rhodes | Chris Sabin | Freddy Krueger | Fusion | Holyman | Jimmy James | James Manson | John Cena | Jordinator | Mr. Kennedy | Kurt Angle | Kevin Kompiler | Kaz | Randy Orton | Rob Van Dam | Seth Jacobs | Sabu | Terminal | Triple H | White Cloud | Wes Zephaniah Championships {| class="wikitable" !style="background: #e3e3e3;" width=20%|Wrestler: !style="background: #e3e3e3;" width=5% |Reigns: !style="background: #e3e3e3;" width=17%|Date: !style="background: #e3e3e3;" width=43%|Notes: |-style="background: #e3e3e3;" |colspan="5" |''DXX World Championship'' |- |-style="background: #e3e3e3;" |Chris Jericho |1 |December 30, 2007 |Won On: Final Destination & Defeated: Rocco Ross |- |-style="background: #e3e3e3;" |Rocco Ross |1 |February 11, 2008 |Won On: Massacre & Defeated: Chris Jericho |- |-style="background: #e3e3e3;" |Triple H |1 |February 24, 2008 |Won On: Dead On Arrival & Defeated: 5 Other Men in Elimination Chamber |- |-style="background: #e3e3e3;" |colspan="5" |''DXX Intercontinental Championship'' |- |-style="background: #e3e3e3;" |Crisis |1 |December 3, 2007 |Won on: Massacre & Defeated: Jaden Russo & Jordinator |- |-style="background: #e3e3e3;" |Brett Unknown |1 |February 24, 2008 |Won on: Dead On Arrival & Defeated: AngelDust & Kurt Angle |- |-style="background: #e3e3e3;" |colspan="5" |''DXX Tag Team Championships'' |- |-style="background: #e3e3e3;" |William Regal & Dave Taylor |1 |December 3, 2007 |Won on: Massacre & Defeated: Rated HBK (Edge and Shawn Michaels) |- |-style="background: #e3e3e3;" |Steve Austin & Fusion |1 |February 4, 2008 |Won on: Massacre & Defeated: RVD & Kevin Kompiler & White Cloud & Steve Corino |- |-style="background: #e3e3e3;" |Motor City Machine Guns |1 |February 11, 2008 |Won on: Massacre & Defeated: Steve Austin & Fusion |- |-style="background: #e3e3e3;" |colspan="5" |''DXX X-Division Championship'' |- |-style="background: #e3e3e3;" |Wes Zephaniah |1 |January 28, 2008 |Won on: The Rebirth & Defeated: 9 other men in battle royal |- |-style="background: #e3e3e3;" |Alex Shelley |1 |March 4, 2008 |Won On: Massacre & Defeated: Wes Zephaniah in Luchas de Apuestas Match |- |-style="background: #e3e3e3;" |colspan="5" |''DXX Ultra-Violence Championship'' |- |-style="background: #e3e3e3;" |John Cena |1 |December 10, 2007 |Won on: Massacre & Defeated: Daniel Michaels |- |-style="background: #e3e3e3;" |colspan="5" |''The title was made defunct after the X-Division Championship was brought in.'' |